Goodbye For Now
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt and Blaine say goodbye before Kurt leaves for college.
1. Chapter 1

Here I go again, making head-canons for myself. Obviously, my previous Klaine head-canon was that they'd go off to college in New York _together_, but then the writers decided to make our Blainers a whole year younger ("The fans won't notice! It's not like they paid attention to _all_ those times that Blaine was referred to as a junior during Season Two! It'll be _fine_!"), so that went out the window.

So now this is my head-canon. They're still going to be a college together in New York. They're just going to have a year apart. I'd love it if something like this actually happened on the show, although now that I've said that it probably won't. If it did happen though, I'd be an inconsolable mess, sobbing against my computer screen and puking Klainebows forever. Because that's how big of an over-emotional Klainer I am, people. I'm not even sorry.

Anyway, reviews would be just peachy.

And I don't own Glee. If I did everyone would be gay, Finn would get slapped at the end of every episode, and it would basically be the Klaine Show. Also, there probably wouldn't be much music, since I suck at actually thinking of appropriate songs. It's my only failing.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye For Now<strong>

They sat side by side on Blaine's bed, quietly holding hands. Kurt looked around Blaine's room, taking everything in, remembering it all. He didn't know exactly when he'd next get a chance to be in here, and he was already on the verge of tears. He'd been holding his tears back since graduation, keeping it inside all summer. Blaine had been the same. Neither wanted to be the first to cry.

"This is all so strange," Kurt finally said quietly. "For as long as I can remember I've wanted to get out of this town. I've dreamed of going to New York and becoming a star and never looking back. But now... my New York dream is only two days away and I'm not even looking forward to it."

"I don't want that," Blaine said. "It's amazing that you're going to college in New York, and I don't want to be the reason that you're upset about it."

Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "It's not that I'm not excited to be going. Of course I am. It's just kind of bittersweet. I wish I didn't have to leave you at the same time. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye."

"But who says this is goodbye forever?" Blaine insisted. "It doesn't have to be."

Kurt could feel the tears he'd been holding back for months stinging his eyes.

"But maybe this_ is_ goodbye forever," he whispered. "Maybe we're just kidding ourselves that we can still be together when we're going to be so far away from each other. I mean, what if one of us meets someone else? A year is a long time to be apart..."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with both of his, looking right into his eyes. He could see that his boyfriend was struggling not to cry, and he knew exactly how he felt.

"What makes you think that I'm ever going to meet someone as perfect for me as you?" he said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, but it was with a heavy heart.

"I'm trying to be realistic here, Blaine. You know I'm the biggest romantic of them all, but I'm just trying to be practical."

"We'll still talk to each other. We'll still call each other and Skype and stuff..."

"Maybe it would be better if we just broke up," Kurt said quickly.

There was a seconds worth of silence, where they just looked at each other. Then Blaine quietly said "Do you... do you _want_ to break up?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course not. I just thought... I thought it might make things easier. Easier for you. It would give us both a chance to live our own lives for a while. And if one of us meets someone else... well then it won't matter."

Blaine frowned. "I don't want us to break up, Kurt. And I don't want to meet anybody else. I know you're just trying to be practical and everything, and I appreciate that you don't want this to be difficult for me, but I don't want this to be goodbye forever."

He moved back to lean against the headboard, taking Kurt with him, and held his boyfriend in his arms.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, snuggling against his boyfriend. He'd never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too, Blaine."

"I'm not going to meet some other guy while you're away," said Blaine. "I know you think I will, but no one is ever going to compare to you. You're like... the other half of me. Nothing's ever going to replace that. Nobody is ever going to replace you. I know I'm always going to love you, Kurt. Even if you meet some guy at college and fall for him instead..."

"That's not going to happen," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Blaine smiled sadly. "Sweetheart, I'm going to be totally honest with you. You're really, really hot."

Kurt laughed before he could stop himself, and Blaine joined in.

"My point," Blaine pressed on. "Is that any guy would be lucky to have you, and there are going to be guys while you're at college that are going to want you. I don't want us to break up, but I also don't want to hold you back either. I don't want to stop you from living."

Kurt chuckled a little. "Hooking up with whatever random guy that come on to me in New York isn't the same as living, Blaine. I'm not going to throw myself around just because I can. I could never do that to you, no matter how far apart we are."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on his forehead before getting off the bed and going to his bag.

"I got you something," he said, sitting back on the bed with a small box in his hand. "Like a goodbye present, a keepsake. It's kind of for both us actually."

Kurt took the box and opened it, letting out a little gasp as he looked down at the contents. Side by side were two matching silver rings that looked just like wedding bands.

"They're promise rings," Blaine said with a little blush, watching Kurt cautiously. "I thought that we could each wear one. That way we'd always know, no matter what happens while we're apart, that we're always... _each other's._ I got them engraved and everything. Look."

Kurt took one of the rings out of the box and saw that a word had been engraved on the inside – _courage_.

"You think its lame, don't you?" Blaine asked anxiously.

Kurt shook his head, speechless. He was smiling widely, his chest swelling with happiness, and a single tear finally escaped and rolled down his cheek. Blaine reached over to wipe it away, and Kurt leaned into his touch.

"You know," Kurt finally said with a smirk. "For a moment there I thought you were proposing."

They chuckled, both of them blushing slightly. Blaine took the ring from Kurt, looking at it for a second, before he held Kurt's left hand and slipped the ring on his third finger.

"No," he said softly. "But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I know we're still young and it may sound kind of crazy..."

"It doesn't sound crazy," Kurt interrupted. "My Dad met my Mom when they were in high school, so it's not like it's impossible. I just didn't want to say anything out loud in case I jinxed it or something."

"Yeah, same here. I didn't want to freak you out or scare you away by talking about the future."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek, taking the second ring and slipping it onto the third finger of his boyfriend's left hand. There was a moment where they just looked at each other, eyes locked together as they smiled, before Blaine blushed again ad looked down at their entwined fingers.

"Have you really been thinking about the future?" Kurt asked quietly. "Like... marriage and everything?"

Blaine nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I know it sounds kind of childish and idealistic to think that we'll be together forever and ever. But I just know that I love you, and I can't imagine loving anybody else. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it"

"I don't think I really _want_ to imagine my life without you in it, Blaine," said Kurt. "Before I met you I didn't really like to think about the future outside of getting the hell out of Lima. I was so lonely and so used to never having my feelings reciprocated that I couldn't even picture it, I couldn't picture anybody actually loving me back. So I just focused on all the other stuff, you know. I'd go to college in New York, and then I'd audition for a bunch of shows, and work my way up until I got to Broadway and won a bunch of Tony Awards, or at least got my own fashion line. But now I don't even think about just me anymore. I think about _us_. I think about where we'd live, and how we'd spend the holidays, and who we'd invite to the wedding..."

"You're already planning our wedding?" Blaine laughed.

"Of course I am," said Kurt with smirk. "The wedding of Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel has to be nothing short of spectacular. It's going to take several years of careful planning."

They both laughed, Blaine planted a kiss on the back of Kurt's hand.

"See, we don't have to worry," Blaine said with a smile, his eyes sparkling with tears. "This isn't goodbye forever, it's just... _goodbye for now_. This year apart is going to be difficult, but we'll make it, I know we will. We'll talk every day, and I'll see you in the holidays, and next year I'll be in New York too. And then we can get to work on this future of ours, because I don't really care what happens to me, just as long as you're by my side. I was really miserable before I met you and, even though you're leaving for college, I'm never going to let you go. You're always going to be a part of me, no matter what happens. And it will an honour to one day call myself Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

They both grinned at each other, before leaning in at the same time so their lips met in the softest of kisses. They lost themselves in each other as they tried to remember it all, remember the feeling of kissing each other. Their kisses were always so electric and thrilling and exhilarating, but also so warm and comforting and right. Every kiss felt like the first, like there was nothing as perfect as this, like there was nobody in the world that either of them should be kissing other than each other. Their kiss spoke volumes. It said that they didn't have anything to worry about, that this was _forever_.

They looked into each other's eyes once they separated, smiling sadly. The tears that they had both been trying to hold back had finally escaped, but neither bothered to wipe them away.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you more than anything."

"I know," said Kurt with a quiet sob. "I love you too. I always have and I always will."

Blaine held tightly onto Kurt's hand, twisting the promise ring around his boyfriend's slender finger. He couldn't wait to replace it with a proper ring, to make their promise to each other official and legal. They both knew it would happen. They both knew that they would always be each other's.

* * *

><p>I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm not crying, I just... I have something in my eye. I'm fine.<br>Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Some of you lovely Humble Readers asked for a sequel to this fluff-tacular fic set a year later, so here we are. Once again, making Klaine head canons for myself like it's my job.

Reviews would be just peachy.

And I don't own Glee, otherwise all of this would actually happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye For Now Part Two<strong>

Kurt never thought that he would actually miss being in Lima, Ohio. He'd learnt from an early age that he was better than this place, and that his life would be greatly improved once he found his way out of the stifling small town. Living with Rachel in New York had been wonderful, but every single day of that first year of freedom Kurt knew that his heart was back in Lima. As he sat in the passenger seat of the familiar truck, only half listening to his Dad's enthusiastic words, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd been incomplete at college, but now, as summer began, he'd finally be reunited with his other half.

Blaine had been counting down the days until his boyfriend's return. McKinley has been a lonely place without Kurt in it, even though Blaine had Tina, Artie and all the new members of the Glee Club to keep him company. Those first few weeks were genuinely painful. The emptiness Blaine felt in Kurt's absence was almost unbearable. They called and texted and spoke to each other on Skype, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as actually being with Kurt – holding him, and kissing him, and making love to him. It had been the longest year of Blaine's life, made even longer by the fact that he couldn't see Kurt during the holidays either. Just as Kurt said he'd be coming home, Blaine's parents said that they would all be spending Thanksgiving and Christmas with family out of town. It was as if the universe was conspiring against them, but now Kurt's first year of college was over, as was Blaine's senior year of high school. Finally there was nothing coming between them.

Blaine made the long, familiar drive from Westerville to Lima, grinning from ear to ear and singing along to the radio as he did. Kurt had called him early, exclaiming that he was finally home and insisting that Blaine came to see him once he had the house to himself so their reunion wouldn't be made awkward by the presence of his dad and his step-mom. Blaine couldn't have been more excited if he tried.

Kurt's heart leapt when he answered the front door. There was Blaine – _his _Blaine – standing in the doorway, as dreamy as ever. Blaine walked in, unable to wipe the smile off his face, and the moment the door was closed behind him they pulled each other into the tightest hug.

"Oh God, I missed you," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's neck. "I missed you so much, Blaine."

"I missed you too, Kurt," said Blaine.

They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. They smiled, both of them on the verge of tears as they held onto each other's hands. Blaine twisted the silver promise ring around the third finger of Kurt's left hand.

"I never took it off," Kurt assured him. "Except to take a shower and stuff."

"Same here," Blaine said with a grin. "I didn't take it off either."

"Whenever someone asked," Kurt said with a little chuckle. "I just said I was engaged to a lovely guy back home."

"So you told the truth then?" Blaine said with a smirk, resting his hands around Kurt's waist.

"More or less, yeah," Kurt smirked back.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as their lips met in a sweet kiss. They both sighed, smiling into it, their first kiss in a year sending shiver down their spines. Just as their kiss was becoming a little more heated and passionate, Kurt pulled away.

"Bedroom?" he whispered.

"Oh yeah..."

Kurt took Blaine by the hand and quickly led him upstairs to the bedroom. He pushed his boyfriend down on the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing him fiercely. Their making out escalated quickly, their kissing deep and passionate as they impatiently undressed each other, needing each other more than they thought possible. It was a good thing that nobody was home. Their love-making was noisy, messy, desperate and needy. Neither of them had been unfaithful during their year apart, no matter how antsy their mutual loneliness left them or what temptations came their way. So to finally be together, to give themselves entirely to each other, to make love like their lives depended on it was just overwhelming. They lost themselves in each other, feeling as if they were the only two people in the world, and when they reached their climaxes it was as if their hearts stopped in unison.

They lay side by side under the sheets in the afterglow, kissing lazily as they held each other, both of them finally feeling complete. Blaine unconsciously twisted the silver promise ring around Kurt's finger as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Did you really tell people that we were engaged?" he asked quietly.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "It was a great way of getting guys to stop coming on to me. It was weird, but you were totally right about that."

"About you being extremely hot?" Blaine said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "It was so strange. The only person that had ever looked at me that way was you, so I really wasn't used to it."

"But those guys backed off once you explained about me, right?" Blaine asked a little anxiously.

"Of course," said Kurt, stroking his boyfriend's cheek. "Don't worry. There wasn't a single guy at college that even compared to you, honey. There's nobody else in the world I'd rather be with."

Blaine smiled, tears suddenly stinging his eyes that determinedly held back. Kurt planted a soft, quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I can't wait until I get to be there with you, sweetheart," said Blaine.

Kurt grinned. "Neither can I. New York is amazing. You'd love it there."

"And I'd get to live with you." Blaine held Kurt a little tighter. "I'd get to spend every single day with my fiancé."

Kurt giggled before he could stop himself, his stomach swarming with butterflies.

"So that's definitely happening then?" he asked breathlessly, sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. "Everything we talked about before I left – our future and marriage and all of that – you still want all of it?"

Blaine sat up too, holding Kurt's hand in both of his. "Of course I do. I love you, Kurt. This whole year that we were apart I never stopped loving you. I don't care if it sounds sappy or childish or naive because we're still young and everything. I just know that I'll always love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with nobody else by you, Kurt."

Tears of joy were rolling down Kurt's cheeks as he grinned from ear to ear, so happy that he didn't even know what to say. Blaine reached over a wiped away Kurt's tears with his thumb.

"I... I can't believe it," Kurt said, taking a deep breath to calm down. "I can't believe you... you actually want to marry me one day..."

"I can't believe you find that so surprising," said Blaine.

They both laughed, Kurt wiping the tears off his face, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him.

"I love you so much, Blaine," he whispered. "Always have... always will."

"I love you too," Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "More than anything... Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I don't ever want to have to say goodbye to you again."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend – his _fiancé _– on the lips once again. "Don't worry. You won't."

It was made official just before the end of summer. Blaine had saved every penny for the whole year to buy a proper engagement ring (white gold with a small diamond set in the middle and the word _'Forever'_ engraved on the inside). After asking Mr. Hummel's permission and receiving his blessing, Blaine got down on one knee during a New Directions reunion at Breadstix and proposed to Kurt in front of all their friends. Once he'd stopped crying enough to actually speak, Kurt said yes. It was nothing less than perfect.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the shameless fluff, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
